Libra Electra
by Liswaimlove
Summary: An abandoned child of a Death Eater is discovered just months after the baby Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort. The child seems like just a normal witch, but there is much much more to her than that.


**Obviously, I don't own anything Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

Through the pouring rain, a tall hooded figure appeared, bearing a rather lumpy package. It walked slowly, but briskly toward a magnificent white mansion in the middle of what seemed like, nowhere. Professor Albus Dumbledore was on his way to deal with an issue of great importance. This was the second time in less than a year that he had dealt with a matter like this. Although, the first time was a much more serious matter, this hardly seemed like a quick errand. For in all his years as a wizard, he had never once dreamed that he would be delivering a young child to a house of vampires. Carlisle Cullen was a very old and dear friend of his, but it still seemed a bit strange. For one, he had given the Cullens no prior notice of this special delivery. Second, these vampires were supposedly "vegetarians", but Dumbledore still had his doubts. He approached the door and before he could set the baby down, the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" said a tall and slender vampire with sparkling caramel eyes.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't be home when I made this little trip. Professor Albus Dumbledore, at your service," said Dumbledore, "If I'm not mistaken, you're the mind-reading one?"

"That would be me. Edward Cullen, sir. Now, why did you feel the need to leave a baby on our front steps? Normally, I would just read your mind, but you seem to have found a way to block me out."

"Occlumency, my friend. Very handy subject. Now, if you don't mind, this matter happens to be between my old friend Carlisle and I. Is he home?"

"Right this way," said Edward, obviously peeved that he didn't know exactly what was happening.

Dumbledore scooped up the baby, still sound asleep, and followed Edward up a winding staircase until they reached a study.

Carlisle Cullen sat inside, studying a few tapestries, lost in his thoughts.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Carlisle spun around.

"Dumbledore, my old friend! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here on such a dreary night?"

"So good to see you, Carlisle. Edward, if you would excuse us," and with a flick of his hand, the door shut behind them. "I'm sorry to say that I don't come bringing more cheerful news, but I am here because I need a favor. Quite a large favor actually. Eight pounds and nine ounces to be exact," said Dumbledore as he exposed the sleeping baby.

"Oh my." said Carlisle with astonishment as he reached out to hold the tiny bundle.

"I'm afraid that I need you as some sort of a babysitter. I hope this wouldn't be a terrible burden, but I am in dire need of help. Please Carlisle. Would you mind terribly taking care of her for a few years? Just until things quiet down. I'm sure you've heard of what has happened."

"Oh yes, I most certainly have heard. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. That's what they're saying, aren't they? Well at least He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no longer an issue. But I do wonder, what will become of his followers?"

"Ah, yes. That is precisely the reason why I am here. Well, you see, it is rumored that the child in my arms is the daughter of a Death Eater. Which one? Well, that isn't known for sure yet. We will have to run some tests of course, but the point is that we must get this child out of harms way. If she is the child of one of his followers, then nothing good could come of it if she is raised in that sort of environment. Please Carlisle, you're my only hope."

Of course I will take her. It is not a problem. After everything you have done for me, I would sacrifice my life for you, Albus."

"I cannot tell you how much this means to me, Carlisle. I hope that this will make her life as easy as possible. All we know about her is that she was left at the steps of Hogwarts with no possessions other than a golden locket, inscribed on the inside with the words, Libra Electra. Now, as you would suspect, we are assuming that that is her name. There was a crest on the cover of the locket, but it has been worn away too much for us to tell anything about it."

"I see. I really only have one question. Would you like me to raise her without the knowledge of all this? Would you like me to conceal her from the world that she will be forced into as soon as she turns eleven?"

"It is imperative that she knows nothing of it. At least, until that day when she receives her letter," said Dumbledore as he placed a worn golden locket around her neck.

"As you wish Albus."

"I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this. You are saving us immense amounts of trouble, and not to mention you are saving her from a life of madness."

"Anything for you. I'm happy to help."

And with a nod, Albus Dumbledore disappeared into thin air, leaving behind him nothing more than a young "man", who was actually quite old, a baby who no one understood, and rain splattering on windows in a world that was going to severely change soon, whether they knew it or not.

**This was only my second fan fiction, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! There will be more coming soon.**


End file.
